In many applications, optical transmissions systems are utilized. Fiber optics provides a low cost method for transmitting a light signal from one point to another. In addition, fiber optics allow transmission over paths having geometries that are more complex than the straight line segments provided by conventional optics.
While optical transmission systems have many advantages, these systems are particularly problematic when light from one fiber must coupled to a second fiber after being filtered or otherwise processed. Consider a system in which light leaves a first optical fiber, passes through an optical element of some sort, and is then re-imaged into a second optical fiber. In prior art systems, the end of the first optical fiber is cut at an angle to prevent reflections from the glass-air interface from propagating back down the optical fiber. In addition, the cut fiber must be polished to prevent imperfections resulting from the cutting operation from generating back propagating reflections. Finally, an anti-reflective coating is applied to the cut and polished end to further reduce reflections. The cost of treating each cut end in this manner imposes economic constraints on the use of systems in which light must exit a fiber and pass through air.
A second problem with such systems results from the high degree of alignment accuracy that is needed between the optical fibers. For single mode fibers, the ends must be aligned with a tolerance of the order of one micron. In addition, the fibers must be constrained from a rotational point of view. Even if one fiber is correctly fixed in space, the other fiber has two degrees of rotational freedom and three degrees of spatial freedom with respect to the fixed end of the first fiber. The high degree of alignment accuracy substantially increases the costs of systems of this type.
Broadly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for aligning fibers relative to one another.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for reducing the reflectivity of cut fiber ends that does not require polishing of the ends.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an alignment apparatus that may be mass-produced at a much lower cost than prior art alignment mechanisms.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.